


Anger at Dawn: Let Freedom Ring

by Mysterywriter101



Series: Anger at Dawn [3]
Category: Liberty's Kids
Genre: 21st Century man in the 18th Century, Age Regression/De-Aging, American Revolution, Aristocracy versus Landed Gentry, British Empire, British Female Character, Classical Music, Divided Loyalties, Established Relationship, F/M, Georgian Period, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, M1 Garand versus Redcoats (Also known as an excellent weapon against tyrants), Patriotic music, Patriotism, Songs by John Mellencamp & Bruce Springsteen, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian woman in the Georgian era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterywriter101/pseuds/Mysterywriter101
Summary: *Working on the main story first. This will be updated after chronological works are completed*





	Anger at Dawn: Let Freedom Ring

 


End file.
